


Eternity

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single one got carried away, and Ryan would either end them or let them leave to do their own thing with all the others that failed him.<br/>Maybe, just maybe, he could have at least one to become like him. He could change the world… if only they’d listen. If only they learn some self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of blood, as you'd imagine with vampires.  
> Some mentions of bullying/abuse in beginning.

It was about 1 am. The dark warm city streets glistened from the moonlight. It was a full moon. A perfect night for Ryan to find his newest subject. He quickly bored of his subjects once they got past the new blood phase. Sometimes they’d get killed off. Other times he’d just let them run away. He always worked alone, but not by choice.

He heard some noises in a nearby alley. He walked by first, and from the corner of his eye he could see that there were several men in the alley, maybe five. Then he heard some whimpering. He stood by the nearest building, listening carefully while looking casual. It sounded as though one was being bullied by the four other guys.

“You’re some real piece of shit, you know.”

“What makes you think you can just stroll around this part of town?”

“We’re gonna show you what happens when you show your fucking pathetic face at our club or anywhere near it again!”

This hit was so loud Ryan could actually hear it, and the horrible noise that came out of the poor man.

Ryan heard their laughter and footsteps coming closer and he ran into the convenience store so they wouldn’t see him and suspect him as a witness. When they seemed to have walked far enough away, Ryan walked out of the store and down the alleyway. He could hear the man’s muffled sobbing. As he approached. He could make out his golden brown locks, quite a mess and he didn’t know whether it came from the beating or it was naturally like that. When the man looked up, or rather jumped in surprise, he cowered immediately.

“No, please, don’t…” He said. Ryan could hear his British accent. He looked at him closely, observing his injuries. Several bruises, possibly a broken rib. Ryan placed a gentle hand on his stubbly cheek, and the man flinched away.

“I’m not here to hurt you,”

“That’s what they said.”

“I’m not them.” And then, Ryan’s face was mere inches from his face. The man looked into Ryan’s blue eyes, sparkling and looking so gentle and honest. “I’m here to help you,” Ryan added in his softest voice. The man stared at him for a while, finally deciding to trust him, showing such by nodding.

“Thank…” Was all he could get out before the distance between their faces basically disappeared and Ryan kissed him, no warning. However, the man kissed back, the kiss too alluring and good to ignore. Gavin didn’t know him but it seemed he was about to pretty soon. “Uh…”

Ryan smirked. “Don’t worry about it. What’s the name?” Ryan asked. The man took a moment to respond, seeming to still process what had just happened.

“…Gavin.” He said. Ryan smiled.

“How wonderful… Gavin… you’ll see no more pain for now on.” Ryan said quietly, his voice dark, and as Gavin furrowed his brows in confusion, Ryan’s eyes changed light gray. He smiled wide as his fangs poked out and as Gavin’s green eyes widened in horror, Ryan lurched forward and sunk his teeth into Gavin’s neck, sucking hard and fast at his rich, rich blood. He covered his screams, his inhumanly strength easily taking control of him and before long Gavin stopped flailing and struggling. Gavin’s skin drained of it’s lively tanned color and faded to a pale white, the coloring in his eyes flushing out and filling orange before he closed them again. As his body went limp, Ryan petted his hair slowly.

It looked just like death, but it just wasn’t to him. Most humans would think of it as much, but Ryan felt it as much different. He felt he was giving them a new life, even if it wasn’t a human life. Ryan cradled his body in his arms, then jumping high into the air, breaking some of the cement ground that was under his feet, and landing on the top of the building, then running quickly to the trees and forest behind the building, jumping tree top to tree top, the new blood dripping from his mouth and giving him so much newfound energy. However, Ryan wasn’t a fool like other vampires. He didn’t waste all the new blood energy away quickly, he made it last in his system, letting it flow through for as long as he could. He reached the secluded housing in the middle of the woods, entering from the roof window and setting Gavin down in the large bed with red sheets. Beds were pointless for vampires, but he liked the piece of furniture. Liked to place his new subjects on it so when they woke up they would get a false sense of reality, but not as a joke. It was a sign of appreciation. Ryan enjoyed bringing people into a new life, but he didn’t want to entirely rip them of their previous joys. But Ryan chose his subjects carefully. He chose the ones who he felt would have more opportunity with super powers. However, most new bloods went bad for Ryan, as they typically would. Once the vampire can sink it’s teeth into human flesh and get all that blood, it drove them wild. It was a drug, and they just wouldn’t stop. Every single one got carried away, and Ryan would either end them or let them leave to do their own thing with all the others that failed him.

Maybe, just maybe, he could have at least one to become like him. He could change the world… if only they’d listen. If only they learn some self control.

It’s what infuriated Ryan the most. Ryan had given these people a gift, and they always took it for granted. Always. Even though he’d gone through hundreds now in the time he was alive (though the first few – but only the first few – were out of only the lust for blood), he still held hope. The other vampires would call him crazy. But he thought he was a genius.

Maybe all geniuses are crazy. Ryan supposed it was just how it worked.

…

He heard the groans of his newest subject as he finally awoke. Ryan made his way up the stairs, smiling. He had a good feeling. Even if his good feeling tended to turn bad. He still felt it.

Gavin looked at Ryan as he entered. Gavin was shirtless, as Ryan had partially undressed him for bed. And to be honest, Ryan liked what he saw. His eyes raked over him, and Gavin could feel it, he noticed, as his face flushed red.

“What’s happened to me? I thought you killed me…”

“Well… I kind of did.”

“So… are you… what…”

Ryan nodded, then walked further into the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed as Gavin, so he didn’t initially threaten the newborn.

“That would make me…”

“Say it,” Ryan commanded. Gavin gulped, then bit his lip.

“A… a vampire?”

“Yes, Gavin. Welcome to the life of the eternal.” Ryan said, smiling. Gavin’s look didn’t change. He still looked scared. Ryan was used to it, though.

“Why?” Was all Gavin said.

“Why? Why what?”

“Why me?”

Ryan smirked. “I pick my subject carefully. Unlike the others.”

“Subjects? Carefully…?”

“Yes, Gavin. You’re a subject of mine, a subject who I challenge to join my kind. To resist the natural urges, to choose others carefully, and live a better life. Or else, you’ll be like the others. Always out for blood with no rhyme or reason, just for the lust of blood, just for the high. I’m giving you the chance to be like me, and you can even stay with me if you’d like.”

“Your eyes…”

“…Uh… what?” Ryan asked, confused by what Gavin had said.

“They’re not gray… they’re blue… like when I first saw you.”

“…Yes, Gavin. They change right before I take a life. But once the initial blood desire withdraws, the color comes back. You’ll see it in yourself soon too. First, red, then orange, and then another unhuman color if you live my kind of life.”

“And what kind of life is that, if you can even call it such?”

Ryan chuckled. It’d been a long time since a subject could make him laugh even the slightest. “A better one than just killing for the kill. Killing for a real purpose, helping me to start a new kind like myself. I’ve been at this for over a hundred years now.”

“You’re dedicated.”

“Yeah,” Ryan admitted.

“I like that.” Gavin said. Ryan smiled, his eyes flickering purple for a moment.

“Woah…”

“Oh… did my eyes flicker purple again?”

“Yeah… wait, are you gonna eat me?”

Ryan laughed harder this time. “No, of course not Gavin. I don’t like to call it ‘eating’, by the way… it sounds so harsh.”

Gavin laughed this time. It was a beautiful laugh. So lively. But he remembered he was so new, of course it’d sound lively.

“So… what do you say, Gavin?”

Gavin thought it over for a moment, though little did Ryan know Gavin knew all along. “Only as long as I get to continue doing this,” Gavin said, crawling over to Ryan’s side and pulling his face in for a kiss. Ryan kissed back, smiling into it and deepening it.

“We can make that happen.” Ryan’s eyes stayed purple for a while, with flickers of gold. Gavin was the one. Maybe Ryan could make more like him. Sure, it was only the beginning, but he could feel Gavin was very different. He had some sort of light within him.

And, Ryan just might finally fall in love for the first time in his 137 years of dwelling the earth.

…

“Good, very, very good,” Ryan murmured, watching as Gavin resisted the instincts that naturally came with a newborn. The first few kills were struggles, as expected, but Ryan would coax him as best he could, even if newborns were stronger than those who’d been living longer. But only by so much. Gavin looked up at Ryan, and Ryan could see the yellow in his eyes. It shimmered blue for a moment, and Ryan smiled warmly. He was fighting the urges, he really was. He could be like Ryan.

Finally, finally, Ryan was going to have at least one other like him.

And even if he couldn’t get more, even though he would continue to try, he felt accomplished and more than satisfied that at least he got Gavin out of this.

And when Gavin smiled up at him, saying “I did it, Ryan!” beaming proudly at him and embracing him, Ryan knew he could spend an eternity finally at peace.

…

“I’m sorry, Ryan,” Gavin said, watching the new born run off to find more humans to kill, another lost cause of Ryan’s long running project.

“You know what, Gavin…” Ryan started, Gavin looking up at him, and saw Ryan’s eyes glowing purple. “I love you. And… it’s all that matters.”

Gavin smiled, some color appearing on his normally pale cheeks, his own eyes turning a lighter purple themselves. “I love you too Ryan.” He walked over to close their distance and kiss him passionately. “I’m glad you killed me years ago. I never knew I could have such a better life… forever. With you.”

Ryan felt his normally still, lifeless heart stutter a palpation, and it hurt just a little bit, but it felt good at the same time. “That’s all I ever wanted. You know, the better life part. Not the killing.”

“I know that, you goof.” Gavin giggled, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s nose.

Ryan wouldn’t only live the rest of eternity at peace, but happily in love, too.

And that was all that ever mattered to him from then on.


End file.
